pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzleaf
|} Nuzleaf (Japanese: コノハナ Konohana) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with a single green leaf atop its head. The leaf is smaller on the female. This Pokémon is mostly brown with a beige mask marking on its face. Its bulky thighs are also beige and have thin striations, and there are what appear to be two nipples on its chest. It has thin arms with mitten-like hands. If its long, pointed nose is grabbed, Nuzleaf will lose its power. Using the leaf on its head as a flute, it makes music with leaves that creates a sense of unease in people. However, it can also play comforting melodies. Nuzleaf lives in and is skilled at climbing, but it will come out of the forest to frighten people. It has an odd power that manifests as the move ; its former signature move. In the anime Major appearances Nuzleaf first appeared in Turning Over a Nuzleaf. When , , , , , and get separated from , , , and Max and got lost in a forest, these wily Pokémon caused trouble for them. More Nuzleaf appeared in Jump For Joy and lived in an old tree with and . One of them was sick and required attention from Nurse Joy. A colony of and Nuzleaf appeared in Leave it to Brocko! One of the Nuzleaf got separated from its colony and Brock and had to bring it home before could steal it. This Nuzleaf also seemed to be fast friends with Brock's Sudowoodo, even when Sudowoodo was a Bonsly. Yōko of the Eterna Gym owns a Nuzleaf. In The Grass-Type is Always Greener, when Gardenia was traveling in the Eterna Forest, it brought her a note summoning her back to the Gym. It was seen again in The Grass Menagerie!, refereeing alongside its Trainer. Minor appearances Multiple Nuzleaf appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. They were among the Pokémon which lived in Forina. A Nuzleaf appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A Nuzleaf made a cameo appearance in Camping It Up!. In A Marathon Rivalry!, a Nuzleaf was used by a competing in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. Nuzleaf appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. One of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding in the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Nuzleaf, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . A Nuzleaf appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Nuzleaf appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga met a wild Nuzleaf in Petalburg City that sprang out at him with other wild Pokémon. It briefly engaged in battle with Mumu until Mumu grabbed it by its long nose, prompting it to run away. The Battle Factory rented a Nuzleaf which was stolen by Guile Hideout. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga A Nuzleaf appeared in The Predestined Battle!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Nuzleaf appeared in PMDP20. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Punching the ball with on the Ruby Field will push Nuzleaf back. On the second hit, it will create a bridge leading to the Ball Upgrade. * : Two Nuzleaf are members of Team Shifty. * : A Nuzleaf looks after the after they find themselves in the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (Swarm) }} }} }} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Plains ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 25, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 476}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=274 |name2=Nuzleaf |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=275 |name3=Shiftry |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia Origin Nuzleaf may be based on an , and possibly on . They may also be based on 天狗 '' , tricky Japanese goblins who are known for their long noses, cruel tricks, ability to read minds, and the ranks of 小天狗 ko-tengu, tengu of lesser rank. Its tendency to use a flute to cause fear in others is reminiscent of , the Greek god of nature, who played reed pipes and was known for the ability to strike inherent terror into the hearts of others. Name origin Nuzleaf may be a combination of nuzzle or nose and leaf. Konohana is a combination of 木の葉 konoha (leaves) and 鼻 hana (nose). It may also literally be 巨の鼻 konohana (big nose). In other languages , , and |fr=Pifeuil|frmeaning=From and |es=Nuzleaf|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Blanas|demeaning=From or and |it=Nuzleaf|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=잎새코 Ipseko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=長鼻葉 / 长鼻叶 Chángbíyè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=नाज़लीफ Nuzleaf|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Назлиф Nazlif|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Leaf Stone de:Blanas fr:Pifeuil it:Nuzleaf ja:コノハナ pl:Nuzleaf zh:长鼻叶